To The Nether
by SapphireMC
Summary: What happens when the 3 sons of HeroBrine team up to defeat him once and for all? contains SkyLox, EnderLox, SkyBrine, Team Crafted, and OC's
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my Endies! I've decided that I will post the other fanfic that I'm working on. This is the first chapter. I do not have this story written entirely, and I AM NOT accepting OC's right now. I may open it up later, in which case I will ONLY need one or two. If I do not choose yours, or if I never ask for them, it's nothing personal, I promise :D. I think I may start planning for a sequel to Dark Secrets, which I can't say anything about because you guys haven't even finished the first book. It's not that much longer, I don't think, but this story is almost definitely going to be the biggest story I ever work on. Anywayz, read, my Endies… READ!**

**P.S. This is going to be a (takes deep breath) SkyLox, EnderLox, SkyBrine, Team Crafted fanfic (pants) Hope you guys enjoy!**

Sapphire's PoV

(No, Sapphire is not supposed to be me, even though we share a name. Last I checked, I wasn't married to Herobrine…)

Sky was teleporting around the room, while Ant was chasing him, running faster than even his father. He wore a look of confused determination, confused because he was used to catching everything he ever chases. While Sparklez was sitting some ways away from his brothers, staring intently at various objects and making them levitate with his mind. I smiled, looking down on my children. They were triplets, about to turn 5. I turned my head up to look at my husband, Herobrine (or Hero, for short). He leaned his head down and pecked my on the cheek. When our eyes met, he whispered in my ear, "They're beautiful, Sapphire," He told me. I smiled and nodded, leaning my head into his chest. His statement was well-placed. Our kids were very cute. Sky with his tones-of-grey (or gray, whatever) outfit and gloves, Ant with his black bodysuit, and Sparklez with his leather jacket and black slacks. They were well dressed for 5 year olds. (**A/N X'D**) They looked nothing like their father except for their eyes: all of them had glowing white eyes. I didn't, I had striking blue ones. Of course, I am the only person in my immediate family that was completely human. Hero is, of course, Notch's brother. A god, and so our children are part god as well. I am totally, 100% human. So my eyes are normal. Otherwise they looked completely different from their father, who had rough features, and plenty of sexy stubble. He had well-tanned skin, and wore a teal shirt partially tucked into his distressed blue jeans. I glanced back at our children, and did a double take. I ran over to Sparklez and grabbed his hand. He was about to break the TV…

**Well, Endies, that was the prologue! I hoped you liked it! Don't forget to follow and favorite and review if you enjoyed! QUESTIONS too! I needs them! Don't be shy to leave constructive criticism, and be sure to remember that I don't own anything in this chapter except for the (nonexistent) plot and Sapphire. Anywayz, this is SapphireMC, and peace out!**

**Oh, and by the way, I know TechnoFanfictions IRL, so that is why we are speaking of co-authoring something. I don't think im ready to co-author anything with anybody else. Just so you guys knew!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there, my Endies! I finally made myself sit down at my computer and write! Yayz! I GOTZ COMMENTS!**

**Sallyya Charbon:**

**Hmm interesting, Ant's never often placed with being a sibling to any of the team crafted & co lot, but it a good start and can't wait to see what happens.**

**Me: Yup! This just popped into my head one day at school while NOT paying attention to my loony math teacher, I was actually playing around with ANOTHER project that I am not posting at the time.**

**TechnoFanfictions:**

**He had plenty of sexy stubble? LOL I'M sorry I just can't take that line XD I see you've made some revisions from last time I read this ;)**

**Me: YUP! HeroBrine definitely has some rugged handsomeness, you gotta admit. XD. And it's different from the last time you read it because I lost my notebook and had to type this from memory -_- yup. That happened.**

**Anywayz, Read, my Endies. Read!**

Sky's PoV

"Hey, Ant!" I screamed to my brother, AntVenom, over the music. Ant was throwing a party for our third brother, CaptainSparklez. It was all of our birthdays today, but Sparklez had recently picked up a girlfriend. "Yeah? Hey, Sky!" He yelled back at me. "Happy Birthday, brothers!" Shouted Sparklez, walking up behind us with one arm wrapped around his girlfriend, Brea. "Hey, Brea!" I greeted, taking off my sunglasses. My Amulet allowed my naturally glowing white eyes to become a normal-looking buddery brown while I was wearing it. "Hallo, Sky! When did you get here?" I smiled. "Just now, actually," I responded. "Really, I need to leave now. I just came to wish Ant and Sparklez a happy 19th birthday!" She nodded, and my brothers yelled, "Bai!" in unison. I made my way through the few people there. There wasn't that many people, but the room was crowded with tables, couches, chairs, and a huge entertainment area. I opened the door, putting on my sunglasses as I stepped through the doorframe. I glanced around, making sure no one was watching me. Then I pictured the living room of the Team Crafted house (**A/N: MANSION**), very clearly. I called on a tiny portion of my power, and I felt a faint sensation of _moving_. When I opened my eyes, I was standing in the living room of the Team Crafted house (**A/N: WE'VE BEEN OVER THIS!**).

I can do stuff like that.

I am a Son of HeroBrine, the Devil himself…

Ant's PoV

I stared at the figure lying on my couch. I bent closer. He was passed out. I put my mouth _right next_ to his ear. "Mitch!" I yelled as loud as I could. "Get your drunk ass off of my couch!" he groaned and rolled over. I straitened my form. The party had ended hours ago, and Mitch, or BajanCanadian ( **A/N: or BenjaCanada, as I like to call him :3**), was passed out on my couch. I slapped him, hardly a fraction of the full force I could use (being part god). He bolted up. "What the Nether?!" He croaked. I was too busy falling on my ass laughing to respond. Mitch was _pissed_. "I told you not to have that fifth beer! You were drunk as a French dood!" (**A/N: no offence meant to French people!**) I got out between choking laughter. He got up and stormed out of the room. I heard a door slam and the lock click into place. Then, a minute later, I heard the shower turn on. I sure as Nether hope he doesn't shower in his clothes. Mitch does stupid shit like that when he's drunk. I wish I had zapped him while he was asleep. That would've been funny. But there was always the chance that he could've caught me. Nobody knows about my… parentage, except for Sky, Sparklez, and HeroBrine himself. And Sapphire. _I miss you, mom._ I thought. Many years ago, HeroBrine had turned evil. He had killed Sapphire , our mom and his wife. Before HeroBrine went on a rampage, Sapphire knew she was going to die. She gave all three of us matching Amulets, a magic Amethyst surrounded by budder. As soon as I put mine on, my eyes turned a dark brown. Sky's turned a warm, buddery brown and Sparklez' turned a bright, shocking blue. Sapphire told us that if we ever took off our Amulets, our true eyes would show, and we would be super susceptible to HeroBrine's mind altering spell. HeroBrine killed Sapphire, and tried to make us join him in ruling the Nether, but thanks to our Amulets, we resisted. We ran, and we eventually split up. By some miracle of Notch, we had all wound up in the same region of Minecraftia, so we decided to live close to each other. I live in my own cozy little flat, Sparklez lives in the huge Jerry's Tree, and Sky lives in the Team Crafted house (**A/N: MUST WE GO OVER THIS AGAIN?!**). None of us EVER takes off his Amulet…

The water sounds finally stopped. Mitch walked out of the bathroom and I groaned. His clothes were sopping wet. Oh, Notch… why?!

**Well, that's the first official chapter of To The Nether! The first was only a prologue… yes this chapter is set *counts on fingers* a little more than 14 years after the prologue. The entire rest of the story will be set in this time (unless I decide to do a Sapphire PoV). And remember, I NEED YOUR QUESTIONS! And I do NOT need OC's yet… I will later, don't worry! I have decided that I DO plan on writing a sequel to Dark Secrets, I am coauthoring it with TechnoFanfictions. I will not give anything else away at this time, and SilverFang… YOU BETTER KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT! Anywayz… I'm Sapphire_MC, and peace out! BTWs, the new cover image belongs to verziez on DeviantArt, she told me i could use it!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'M NOT DEAD, I PROMISE! I finally got a chance to sit down and type, while listening to the CaptainSparklez livestream. Soooooo… ENJOY! DON'T FORGET TO ASK QUESTIONS! ONTO DA STORY!**

Sparklez PoV

I chuckled, and wrapped an arm around Bri. We were sitting in Jerry's Tree Viewing Room, watching some romantic comedy. Just as the final credits began to scroll down the screen, I turned my head and pecked Bri on the cheek. She turned to face me in the darkness. "You missed," She teased, smirking. I grinned. "Cheeky," I commented. She pouted and gave me puppy dog eyes. I leaned forward and gently brushed my lips against hers. I felt his aura of power before I heard his voice behind me. "Well… isn't this a touching scene?" _Herobrine_, I thought. I turned in my plush chair to face my hated father. "What do you want?" I hissed at him. "Ah ah ah!" he shook his head slowly. "That's no way to talk to your father, now is it?" this drew a small gasp from Bri. I turned to my girlfriend, opening my mouth to explain. Suddenly, I felt a huge surge of power overtake me.

Bria's PoV

Son?! This devil must be lying. Sparklez couldn't truly be be the son of Herobrine, could he? Suddenly, Sparklez seized up. He fell out his chair. It would've looked funny if the situation weren't so dire. I watched him roll over onto his knees. Just then, he started spasming. Herobrine reached his arm out, palm outstretched. The chain around Sparklez neck began to glow. Suddenly, the Amulet disappeared from around Sparklez neck, and reappeared in Herobrine's outstretched hand. Sparklez cried out and wrapped his arms around his head, curling into a fetal position. I recovered from my shock and raced to my boyfriend's side. I knelt down beside him and pried one of his hands from his sweat matted hair, clutching it close. "Sparklez? Answer m-me! SPARKLEZ!" I screamed. His convulsions began to die down, but his eyes remained clenched tightly closed. His body finally went limp, motionless, and my hand flew to his wrist to check for a pulse. I felt his pulse, and it worried me, how fast his heart was beating. But something was off. There was a strange throbbing in my head, like a bad headache. I bit my lip and moaned, my aching head driving me crazy. Suddenly, I felt a hot pressure around my neck, and I tried to gasp, but failed. I glanced down to find that my boyfriend was trying- and succeeding- to choke me. I brought my hands up to claw at his own larger ones, staring at his face. His eyes finally opened, and I about fainted: They glowed with an inhuman white light. Legends of old townsdwellers doing wrong to the powerful being known as Herobrine, the same god-like man turning around and killing their wives, their children flew into my mind. Old White Eyes, the betrayed human, the vengeful God, the One known as… Herobrine. I heard the otherworldly… creature chuckle, and the world began to turn dark around me. Just before I blacked out, I saw a solitary tear race down the perfect face of my boyfriend.

Herobrine's PoV

"Very good," I told the younger male as the human girl finally lost consciousness. He looked up at me with his now glowing white eyes. Just like my own. I smiled slightly, proud that my son was finally doing what he was born to, even if I was _somewhat_ influencing him. "Pick her up. We're leaving." I told my lost son returned home. He picked the girl up bridal style, and looked to me, waiting for my orders. I focused on the familiar StoneBrick room that housed my NetherPortal, and tossed a bit of magic to the thought. Suddenly, the ground disappears from under me and all goes black for a second.

TIME SKIP CAUSE I CAN ~

Ant's PoV

I stuck the little metal key into the lock on the outside of the door handle, and twisted. The lock clicked, and I turned the knob, pushing in the door and letting myself in. "Welcome Home, Ant," I told myself sarcastically. I just drove Mitch home, because he wanted to sleep off his hangover in his own bed, I guess. I hung the key on the little hook and flopped down on the couch, turning on the TV. _I wonder if Sparklez would want to go see a movie._ We haven't really hung out at all recently, each of us doing his own separate thing. I grabbed my phone and dialed his cell number. It rang and rang and rang before going to the default voicemail. I frowned. He knows my number, so he should've picked up his phone… My brain instantly jumped to paranoid conclusions. I managed to calm myself down, and decided to go to his house, seeking companionship mostly, because I am kind of lonely now. I grabbed my car key and my house key and went right back outside, locking the door behind me.

When I got to Jerry's Tree, I called up, "_Sparklez? Bria? You guys there?!_" When neither answered, I let myself in and climbed to stairs to the top. I searched all of the rooms, not finding them anywhere. There was a very powerful trace of magic though… Had dad been here?! I searched the house again, this time following the magic trail. It lead me to the viewing room, where it stopped completely. So… He had teleported away… And He had taken Sparklez and Bria!?

Sky's PoV

I made a face at the TV. I really need to get myself a girlfriend, like Sparklez did…. I'm really happy for him and all, but I was getting to be kind of a shut-in. Sure I lived in the base, but I didn't interact with the recruits or even the other generals that much, beyond orders and meetings, all business. I sighed and laid back on my bed, rubbing my temples. I closed my eyes, wondering what I should go do. Maybe I should invite the guys to go with me to lunch or something. Suddenly, I felt magic beside me, and I opened my eyes. Ant was kneeling on the floor next to my bed, eyes wide with panic. I shot up off my bed, helping Ant to stand. "What happened?!" I whisper-shouted, not wanting anyone else to hear. "Hero-" He gasped. "Hero has Sparklez and- and Bria-" He got out, still trying to catch his breath. Makes sense. As far as I know, Ant was the one out of us three who used his magic the least, so he would be winded after even a small use of it. Then what he said finally registered with my brain, and I felt my face drain of color just like Ants did. I sank back down on the bed, and rested my head in my hands. "What are we gonna do?" I asked him. He sat down next to me, starting to come out of his shock. "Well we have to go get them!" he told me. I sighed. "How are we going to do that?" I asked sadly. "Well, we have to find his nether portal first, right?" he reasoned. I just nodded. "But there are so many nether portals…" I gasped, and brought my head up to look at him. "I know someone who may be able to help us…" I mentioned. Ant looked excited. "Really? Who?!" He asked loudly. I made a motion for him to quiet down, and peeked my head out the door to see if anyone had come upstairs at the noise. Nobody was in the hallway, so I closed to door again. I turned to face Ant, determined now to find my brother and defeat my father once and for all. "Her name is Tech."

**I FINALLY TYPED THE REST OF THIS YUSSSHHH. Yes I started this weeks ago and never went back but now I did! Hope you guys enjoy! And don't forget to ASK MEH QUESTIONS! This is SapphireMC, and peace out, my Gems!**


End file.
